Today, a parallel-processing computer system including one or more processors and/or coprocessors provides a tremendous amount of computing capacity. But there is lack of an efficient, stable, robust, and user-friendly software development and execution platform for such computer system. Therefore, there is a need for a software development and execution platform that provides an easy-to-use program interface and rich library resources, supports program debugging and profiling, and enables the execution of the same program on any types of parallel-processing computer system.
Like reference numerals refer to corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.